Damn it
by pierrot6
Summary: Arthur es un chico no tan normal que decide probar algo de mágia negra. Cómo podría adivinar que terminaría invocando un súcubo. humano!InglaterraXsucubo!España R-18


Lo se, lamento no haber subido el epílogo de Malas Costumbres, prometo que lo haré (cofcofeventualmentecofcof) por lo pronto no puede soportar las ganas de escribir esto, espero que lo disfruten.

Es un universo alterno en el que todos son humanos, a menos que indique lo contrario, por ejemplo, España es un súcubo. Si no están familiarizados con el término, no hace falta, solo sepan que **habrán varias escenas de sexo así como chistes sexuales y demás, no me hago responsable de las mentes que corrompa.** Este fic es UKSP, en ese orden.

Sin mas que decir, disfruten.

* * *

**_Bitácora personal de Arthur Kirkland._**

Aquí yacen las memorias de un servidor que he decidido documentar después de una serie de eventos peculiares ocurridos en los días pasados. Hubiera decidido documentarlos desde antes pero... Creo que los hechos hablarán por si solos.

Quería utilizar la siguiente bitácora para comparar los efectos de ciertos experimentos al utilizar un libro de hechicería que encontré en una dudosa tienda de antigüedades. El anciano que ahí vivía me aseguró que el libro era auténtico y que había pertenecido a generaciones de hechiceros que se remontaban a más allá de la época celta. Ya sea por curiosidad o por inocencia, gaste el dinero que había separado para el almuerzo de ese día en un gran y viejo libro.

Luego de estudiar el texto, me encontré con extractos en lenguas antiguas que yo solo pude entender gracias a mi ascendencia celta (y haber vivido en Gales, Irlanda y Escocia). Incluía también pedazos en latín que parecían de acorde a mis intereses. Sin embargo, luego de investigar en internet acerca de el significado de ciertas palabras y algunos símbolos algo inquietantes, me encontré con que el antiguo texto no era otra cosa que un libro de magia negra. Esta es para los hechiceros quizás la más fascinante pero peligrosa clase de magia que existe. Según lo que pude leer de algunas fuentes de google, la magia negra utiliza los poderes de criaturas sobrenaturales para el provecho del hechicero que usualmente obtiene, a cambio de un pequeño sacrificio, cualquier cosa.

"Cualquier cosa" es un concepto que en lo personal, me pareció bastante interesante, así que tomé acciones para alcanzar algo que, para mi suerte según aquel libro, podía obtenerlo. Fue un largo mes de traducir y estudiar, eso sin contar algunos días sin una comida con tal de comprar los ingredientes que el libro incluía, pero para mi, en este caso el fin justificaba los medios.

Elegí un día en especial para trazar un pentagrama en el sótano de la casa que estaba rentando. Tenía que incluir una gran variedad de símbolos los cuales copié lo mejor que era posible. Tomé los ingredientes que el libro indicaba y los puse, siguiendo las indicaciones, en una pequeña cacerola, en el centro del pentagrama. Un detalle me hacía falta: el sacrificio. Tenía que incluir una cantidad de sangre humana no indicada. Supuse que con un par de gotas de mi propia sangre bastaría.

En el momento en que hice el corte en mi dedo, caí en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Esta era una forma oscura de magia que incluía como uno de los ingredientes sangre humana. Llegué a pensar que si el hechizo llegaba a funcionar, me estaría metiendo con fuerzas tan oscuras como el mundo no había visto antes. No tenía idea de lo que me esperaba.

Me puse en pie con el libro en la mano izquierda y la derecha sobre la cacerola dejando caer un par de gotas de mi sangre. Tomé aliento y leí la frase tal y como se encontraba en el libro "_Ego dominus sanguinem postulo ut iustus reperio mihi reddat animam et corpus meum_". Esperé con el corazón palpitando dentro de mi tan fuerte que podía escucharlo.

Pasaron un par de segundos. Cinco segundos. Luego de diez segundos solté una maldición y le di la espalda a la cacerola pensando en todo el dinero y tiempo que gasté en esa tontería. Las velas negras que se encontraban rodeando al pentagrama se apagaron de pronto y al mismo tiempo dejando en el sótano un silencio y una oscuridad completamente aterradora. Era imposible que una brisa se colara por ese sótano. Eso era lo que pensaba cuando volteé de nuevo y fui empujado por una explosión de una luz color verde, seguida por un humo con olor a azufre. La luz verde desapareció y las velas se encendieron de nuevo. Solo quedaba una montaña de humo que se fue dispersando lentamente.

Cuando di una segunda mirada pude notar que había un cuerpo descansando en el centro del pentagrama. Con forme el humo se dispersó más y más, pude ser capaz de observar que en la espalda de lo que fuera que estuviera en el suelo de mi sótano, habían un par de alas negras, similares a las de un murciélago, haciéndole juego a una cola y a un par de cuernos.

No hace falta ser un estudioso en artes oscuras para reconocer un demonio, pero aun así me resistí a creer que era una criatura de las tinieblas la que se encontraba inconsciente en frente de mí. Comencé a preguntarme porque mi hechizo había funcionado de esa manera y si es cosa se encontraba con vida, así que decidí acercarme más para examinarlo. Su aspecto en general no era muy diferente al de un hombre humano con buena condición física y nada de ropa. Su piel tenía un color normal, quizás un poco mas bronceado de lo acostumbrado en el pueblo en el que vivía. Su rostro tenía unas facciones finas, algo que en mi opinión iba en desacorde con la imagen natural de un demonio.

Quise llevar una mano hasta su rostro, pero antes de que si quiera pudiera tocar su piel, la criatura tomó mi muñeca con unos reflejos sobrenaturales que hicieron que me congelara del miedo y me volviera incapaz de poder pronunciar sonido alguno. Abrió los ojos mostrándome el intenso color verde que tenía en ellos y murmuró débilmente algo que en su momento me pareció fuera de contexto.

-tengo... Hambre...

Me detuve un momento a ver sus labios resecos. La criatura me miró fijamente y se acercó lentamente a mí. Sus ojos parecían brillar de una forma que cautivaba como si pudiera hipnotizarme. Solo sentí una caricia en el rostro antes de darme cuenta de que me estaba besando. Como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, aprovechó un jadeo mio para introducir su lengua en mi boca. Me hubiera resistido, pero había algo en ese húmedo beso que me hacía olvidarme de la lógica y dejarme llevar. En ese momento no era consciente de que tan peligrosa podía ser esa criatura.

Tuve un momento de lucidez y le empujé, cayendo luego al suelo sobre mi espalda. Sentía como si en ese beso hubiera puesto alguna clase de sustancia extraña dentro de mí. Me sentía algo mareado y sin la capacidad de defenderme de lo que fuera a hacerme esa cosa.

-¿Q-qué haces?

Ignorando la pregunta se acercó a gatas y tomó el cinturón de mi pantalón y lo abrió rápidamente para luego bajar mi pantalón seguido de mi ropa interior. La cabeza me daba vueltas y aunque estaba seguro de que algo estaba definitivamente mal, un calor comenzó a abrumarme en la parte inferior del cuerpo. La criatura tomó mi miembro sin pudor alguno y comenzó a lamerlo, primero lenta y provocativamente, pero luego avanzó succionando la punta y llevándolo todo al interior de su boca. El calor de sus labios rodeándome era una sensación irónicamente solo describible con la palabra "celestial". Movía su cabeza de arriba a abajo dedicándome una que otra mirada lujuriosa y jugando con su lengua, probablemente para ver mis expresiones. Fue aumentando la velocidad hasta obligarme a acabar en su boca.

Jadeaba jurando que mi corazón explotaría de lo fuerte que estaba latiendo cuando le vi alzarse un poco, relamiéndose los labios para limpiar cualquier resto que hubiera quedado en los labios. Dio un suspiro de satisfacción y comenzó a hablar.

-eso fue una buena comida, no había probado algo así desde hace algunos siglos~

Fue lo último que pude escuchar antes de que todo se volviera negro. Tenía la esperanza que al despertar todo se tratara del mas extraño sueño húmedo de la historia, pero al abrir los ojos me encontré justo donde me había desmayado, con la criatura mirándome con curiosidad, sentado a mi lado.

-al fin despertaste, amo

Di un grito de sorpresa y traté de levantarme lo antes posible para alejarme de esa cosa. Él solo comenzó a reírse como si le divirtiera mi reacción

-¡a-aléjate de mi! Q-quién... ¡¿Qué eres?

-Lamento no haberme presentado antes, estaba muriendo de hambre. -se hincó frente de mi e inclinó la cabeza como si hiciera una reverencia -Gracias por liberarme del infierno, como muestra de mi gratitud te daré algo a cambio. Mi nombre es Antonius y desde ahora tú eres mi amo y yo tu sirviente.

-¡¿ERES UN DEMONIO DE VERDAD?

-con todo respeto amo, tu me invocaste, se supone que deberías saberlo

-¡Yo no quería invocar nada! ¡Regresa de donde viniste!

-¿Sabes lo difícil que es salir del infierno? No pienso volver a ese lugar, además te he dicho que soy tu sirviente. Cualquier cosa que me pidas se te será concedida. Eso, en mi opinión es algo muy útil

-Si es así, ponte algo de ropa

-¿Porqué? Estoy cómodo así

-¡Sólo hazlo!

Para ser, como él decía "mi sirviente" parecía ser alguien muy desobediente. Tuve que darle yo mismo la ropa e insistir un poco más para que se pusiera una camiseta y unos bóxer, a los cuales les hizo agujeros para que tanto sus alas como su cola pudieran estar cómodas.

Pese a haber discutido bastante con la criatura, aun me sentía intranquilo en su compañía. Tenía la sensación de que en cuanto me distrajera, se lanzaría encima de mi y volvería a hacer algo impropio. Lo obligué a sentarse en el sofá de la sala d estar mientras pensaba que era lo que haría con el de ahora en adelante.

-¿Cual era tu nombre?

-Alejandro

-no es verdad

-lo se, pero me gusta ese nombre -Lo miré desde una distancia que yo consideraba segura -no tienes por qué tenerme miedo

-¡No te tengo miedo!

-niño, por favor -se acostó en el sofá -es más que obvio que jamás habías visto un demonio en tu vida. Sinceramente no entiendo como alguien de tu edad y con tus conocimientos tan pobres pudo hacer una tarea tan difícil como invocarme, pero sin duda eres mejor que mi antiguo amo y si es tan fácil alimentarme de ti como lo hice hace rato, no tengo de que preocuparme.

-¿Alimentarte de mi?

-¿Ves? No sabes nada de demonios. Yo soy un súcubo, una clase de demonio que se alimenta de los fluidos humanos, preferentemente sangre o semen -Sonrió de una forma traviesa, logrando que me pusiera un poco nervioso. -sé que para ustedes los humanos eso lo hacen solo por placer, pero para mi eso no es otra cosa que una manera de obtener mi alimento. Estoy bastante lleno en este momento así no tienes que temer nada. Si quieres te puedes acercar, niño.

-deja de llamarme "niño". Soy tu amo, mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland.

-como digas -se acomodó un poco -tengo algo de sueño ¿Hay algún problema con que duerma aquí?

Esperé a que quedara dormido para ir hasta la computadora e investigar un poco más. Tuve que saltar algunos sitios góticos, de juegos de rol y otros de lo que parecían ser series de televisión para encontrar información de textos antiguos. Sorprendentemente, existían en la red algunos sitios de magia negra que tenían más información de la que cualquiera necesitaba, como lo había descubierto con mi mes de investigación en el libro. Hubiera utilizado ese texto antiguo para encargarme de mi demonio, pero el antiguo no decía nada que pudiera ser de ayuda.

De acuerdo con fuentes un tanto dudosas, los súcubos eran (como lo había dicho la criatura) seres que se acostaban con los seres humanos como su forma de alimento, aunque no incluían nada acerca del semen o la sangre, y según la información, los súcubos debían ser demonios femeninos, mientras que los íncubos debían ser demonios masculinos. Otro detalle importante que encontré era el nombre el demonio. Aunque en este punto comenzaba a dudar de la información que leía, me encontré con que para poder controlar a un demonio, uno debía conocer su nombre y que con este, uno podía obligar al demonio a lo que fuera. Si bien, mi demonio me había dicho su nombre y no parecía estar demasiado bajo mi control. ¿Quizás el secreto estaba en su nombre en si? Me detuve a pensar hasta recordar su nombre real.

-"Antonius"

-¿Me llamaste?

Apareció de la nada detrás de mi, tallándose un ojo con una cara adormilada en lo que yo daba un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

-¡No hagas eso!

-lo lamento, me llamaste. ¿Necesitas algo?

-no realmente...

-bueno, entonces te agradecería que no utilizaras mi nombre si no es necesario y que no me despiertes, es muy molesto -Dio un quejido mientras bostezaba. -ahora tengo hambre.

Me dedicó una mirada algo perezosa pero por alguna extraña razón, me parecía como si intentara seducirme con ella. Posiblemente el ni si quiera lo hacía a propósito. No se daba cuenta de las cosas que hacía con su propio cuerpo ni el efecto que eso tenía en un simple humano como yo. Tuve que alejarme un poco de él para que entendiera que no quería que se me acercara más, porque de hacerlo yo no sabía lo que haría.

-ve a beberte la sangre de otro humano

-pero tu hueles bien~ y la sangre es muy problemática de conseguir... Podría acostarme con tu vecino...

-Antonius, ve a alimentarte de algo y no le hagas daño ni te acuestes con nadie

-¡PERO-!

Di la orden e inmediatamente se quedó en silencio haciendo un puchero y se fue de la habitación. Luego escuché un grito desde la cocina.

-¡ESPERO QUE AL MENOS TENGAS ALGO COMESTIBLE AQUÍ!

En el momento en el que le presenté al demonio lo que era la televisión, el quedo completamente fascinado y yo mucho más tranquilo de que tuviera algo que lo distrajera de tratar de acostarse con la gente. En cuanto a la comida, parecía que también podía alimentarse de frutos, él en especial parecía tener una predilección con los frutos rojos y jugosos, por que según dijo queriendo dar lástima, le recordaban a la sangre. No parecía muy emocionado por tener que alimentarse de otra cosa que no fueran fluidos humanos, pero se mantenía tranquilo comiendo tomates.

Tenía la preocupación de que en cualquier momento se me tiraría encima y me violaría, pero misteriosamente después de haberle dado aquella orden, había desistido en sus intentos y aunque me seguía mirando como alimento, ni si quiera insistía. Quizás y solo quizás realmente ese demonio se había vuelto mi sirviente.

* * *

Los reviews son amor y me animan a escribir mas rápido. Si quieren mas de esta historia, por favor, háganmelo saber :3


End file.
